Braços enfaixados, Sangue nas mãos
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: Bem... se vc não gosta de Yaoi ou ainda não viu nada sobre a Saga de Hades de Saint Seiya, eu não aconselho que vc leia... mas caso vc não se importe com nada disso, aproveitem a leitura...


**Braços enfaixados. Sangue nas mãos**

**Por: Shaka**

* * *

_Morto._

Estava morto, não só ele, pois, agora meu coração também morria.

Senti o seu adeus silencioso. Não podia acreditar, afinal era o homem mais poderoso que eu já havia conhecido. Mesmo estando em desvantagem numérica, Shaka jamais poderia ser morto assim tão facilmente.

E eu não o permiti morrer...Ele não podia me abandonar assim. Maldição...Eu amo aquele loiro, como nunca amei ninguém, isso deveria ser o suficiente para mantê-lo vivo, mas não foi.

_Mataram o meu amor._

Lembro-me de como o virginiano era resistente ao meu amor, me repelindo sempre.

Vem me a lembrança de uma certa ocasião, onde tentei provocá-lo transitando pelos templos durante todo o dia, passando sempre pelo interior de sua morada, com meu cosmo expandido, simplesmente para fazer com que ele me notasse.

E ele sempre meditando (ou fingindo), até que durante uma de minhas "voltas" por sua casa o vejo levantar indignado e vir em minha direção gritando algumas palavras em hindu...Nunca soube o que o indiano, que eu amo, dissera, afinal não me interessava, o que interessava era o seu desconforto. Eu havia sido notado. Percebendo sua "gafe" ao falar em um idioma estranho a mim, Shaka se acalmou e abrindo repentinamente os olhos, revelando as safiras que eles representavam, disse-me:

- Será que você não pode ficar parado em sua morada, Aioria?

- E o que tem de bom lá? - Perguntei cínico como nunca antes havia sido - Nada. O que eu quero está ao meu alcance aqui, por isso não posso ficar lá.

- Atrevido! - O meu anjo louro ruborizara-se com minha resposta, sua voz continha uma certa vergonha, mas não pelo que eu dissera, e sim pelo sentimento que eu causara. - Devia expulsá-lo imediatamente de minha morada, e levar seu atrevimento à deusa, para quer ela soubesse como um de seus mais leais guardiões é.

- E como sou eu Shaka? - Sentia um prazer imenso provocando-o. Mas aquele homem se mostrava controlado de mais, isso tornava o meu desejo de ter o seu amor cada vez mais distante. - Como esses olhos que já se desacostumaram a ver, lhe dizem que eu sou?

- Você é... - Novamente o havia ruborizado, engasgado com a resposta, Shaka abaixara a cabeça. Finalmente eu abrira uma brecha em sua calma. Confuso, ele não mais era dono de si, e sim, eu o era.

Aproximei-me e o beijei, pude sentir o conflito entre sua consciência e seus sentimentos. Sua boca me beijava, sua mente me repudiava. Suas mãos me puxavam para si, suas unhas me puniam por isso.

Afastei-me.

Meus braços sangravam.

Havia sangue em suas mãos, pânico e paixão em seus olhos.

- Boa noite amor! - disse-lhe e saí.

Ele estava atônito. De longe só pude ouvi-lo escorregar pela parede até o chão, onde o encontrei na manhã seguinte.

Eu com os braços enfaixados, ele com sangue nas mãos.

E dormia como uma criança após correr horas a fio. Não o acordei, não tinha esse direito.

Levei-o ao seu leito e o deixando ali quase não resisti à beleza dele. Achei melhor sair de lá o quanto antes, e assim faria, não fosse o chamado:

- Aioria... - Disse com a voz embargada de um puro sono, puro como tudo nele.

- Sim? - disse virando-me para novamente contemplar sua perfeição. - Dormiu bem meu anjo?

Shaka fixou seu olhar em mim, calado.

Imaginava o que ele pensava, mas nunca previria o que seguiria.

- Você tem razão. - disse ele finalmente - Meus olhos são desacostumados a ver. Em contrapartida eu enxergo muito bem. Sempre o vi como um homem justo, e por esse motivo intervim em sua discussão com Ares uma vez. Se continuassem a discutir ele o mataria, e eu jamais poderia permitir isso...

- Você não precisa responder à minha provocação Shaka, - tentei pará-lo - eu sei que é impossível...

- Eu o vejo - disse ele em tom mais alto, repreendendo minha relapsa tentativa - como um homem que honra suas promessas e seus sentimentos. Como um homem. Mortal. - frizou esta ultima palavra de uma maneira que não compreendi na hora, mas hoje de uma maneira horrível eu entendo.

Manteve-se em silêncio e quando eu pensei em dizer algo ele retomou sua resposta:

"Eu odeio sua persistência. Odeio a sua beleza, seu carisma, tudo o que o torna irresistível a mim. Odeio quando você tem razão e eu não, quando você me chama de anjo, quando você me mostra o quão lindo é, e o quanto eu amo tudo isso. - Seus olhos me fitavam, sem piscar, quem o visse assim diria que ele meditava, mas não, nunca vira a ele tão desperto. - Eu odeio admitir que te amo, pois sei que um dia você sofrerá por me amar. Mas não posso mais resistir a você".

Agora era eu quem estava atônito.

Nem em meu melhor sonho eu o imaginara me dizendo isso.

_E me vi com os braços enfaixados e ele com sangue nas mãos. Mataram o meu amor._

O ódio novamente me cegava, hei de me vingar daqueles que tiraram a minha motivação de viver. Malditos sejam Saga e os outros! Nunca os perdoarei por tal crime. Quando vejo os que aqui comigo estão...Ninguém crê na morte de Shaka. Em lágrimas nos despedimos dele, eu principalmente. Oh, meu amor! Será que posso viver sem você?

_Os braços enfaixados... Sangue nas mãos._

Eu o tivera em meus braços, feliz.

Vejo-o sorrindo e dizendo:

- Por que demorou tanto? Eu estava com saudades!

- Ah Shaka, - Eu dizia por entre uma gargalhada - quem te viu e quem te vê, meu amor!

- Eu te disse que não mais posso conter meu amor, Aioria. - Dizia ele, se aproximando de mim com os olhos abertos, estava os mantendo assim por mais tempo, com seus lindos cabelos soltos ao vento que corria pela morada e vestindo uma túnica, que por sinal o deixava muito provocante. Ele me tinha em suas mãos e, por Athena, como eu gostava disso.

O beijei. Seus delicados lábios me controlavam, me fascinavam. Minhas pesadas mãos passeavam por seu corpo, provocando-lhe gostosas risadas. Era incrível como um ser tão próximo dos deuses se tornava uma criança sorridente ao mínimo toque. E como essa criança se tornava um homem quando a excitação chegava.

A tranqüilidade dele inundava sua morada, tornando-a um lugar perfeito para o nosso amor. Ninguém jamais conhecerá harmonia maior que a nossa, afinal já não mais falávamos.

Nossas ações se faziam entender sozinhas.

_Mas mataram o meu amor._

E seus assassinos agora apareciam...Não pensei duas vezes, minha única vontade era acabar com os desgraçados. Ataquei-os, Mu tentou me deter...Mas quando Miro chegou sua tentativa se tornou totalmente nula. Logo, estávamos no último confronto possível, Athena Exclamation!

_E nós estávamos com os braços enfaixados. Eles com o sangue nas mãos. O seu sangue meu amor. Eles tinham que morrer!_

Ele dormia ao meu lado. Realmente era um anjo, lindo e calmo como tal. Mas tão fatal quanto um deus. Adorava vê-lo dormir esse sono profundo, exausto. Seu corpo nu, tão próximo de mim. Abracei-o. Abriu os olhos com o torpor de quem dorme e olhou-me interrogativo.

- Amor? Ainda acordado? - Ah, como eu amava ouvi-lo assim, sonolento. - Você nunca dorme?

- Shh. Não se preocupe comigo Shaka. - Disse para vê-lo novamente com um olhar sonolento e confuso. - Volte a dormir meu lindo, eu durmo logo depois. - Ao ouvir isso ele recostou sua cabeça dourada em meu peito e novamente se entregou a Hypnos. Acariciei-lhe as faces, percebendo que a minha vida era por ele. Adormeci perdido nas profundezas de sua perfeição.

- Café? - Pergunta -me uma voz quase que divina, que eu conhecia muito bem. Levanto-me de salto, assustado.

- Shaka? Que horas são? - Pergunto no auge do meu susto. Mas com sua calma intransponível, ele me responde com um sorriso.

- Nem cedo e nem tarde de mais. - Seus olhos estavam fechados, e mesmo assim com uma incrível precisão não esbarrava em nada. Realmente parecia com alguém que tivesse sido cego por toda sua vida.

- Como consegue isso? - Perguntei com o meu jeito ignorante de ser, pensava que ele odiava essas perguntas, mas um riso dele me confortava, mostrando que talvez eu não fosse tão estúpido assim. - Como consegue se mover com os olhos fechados e não esbarrar em nada?

- Simples, desde muito pequeno eu sempre passei a maior parte do tempo com meus olhos cerrados. O próprio Buddha me aconselhou a isso. - Sua tranqüilidade ao falar sobre o deus simplesmente se ampliara, porém um certo pesar surgiu em sua pureza.

- Algo errado Shaka? - Perguntei ao sentir essa tristeza. E eu no auge da minha tolice achei que ele me responderia.

- Não Aioria. Está tudo ótimo. - Seu lindo sorriso voltara à sua face. - Vamos tomar café meu leãozinho preguiçoso. - Shaka podia ser lindo, mas era uma catástrofe para criar apelidos.

- Claro, estou faminto!

Definitivamente eu amava tudo nele. Será que ele sentia essa intensidade? Nunca saberei...Mas podia ter certeza de que era amado com toda a sua essência. Disso eu nunca duvidei.

Acabamos nosso café, ele me sorriu e me disse que eu deveria ir para as arenas treinar, eu realmente já estava atrasado. O beijei e prometi que voltaria à noite. Como sempre fazia.

Os cavaleiros menores estavam se esforçando nos treinamentos. Eu, Miro e Shina estávamos sendo rigorosos ao máximo com eles. Passávamos as manhãs e tardes todas com eles, e ainda assim não parecia ser suficiente.

O fim da tarde marcava o final dos treinamentos, e o início das rondas dos cavaleiros menores, que recebiam a tarefa como punição de seu mau desempenho nos treinos. Para mim o pôr do sol significava muito mais, era hora de me preparar para ver Shaka. Subi diretamente à casa de Leão, banhei- me rapidamente, peguei o presente que há algumas semanas havia comprado para dar-lhe, afinal faria um mês q estávamos realmente juntos.

Subi as escadas que nos separavam com uma vontade sobre-humana, não agüentaria ficar por mais tempo longe dele. Entrei em sua morada, segui o rastro de sua ressonância cósmica e o encontrei. Meditando. Esperei por horas e nada dele retornar. Ele havia se esquecido de que dia era.

Deixei o presente e resignado, voltei à minha morada. Quando lá cheguei reparei em algo q ainda não havia notado. Havia um embrulho sobre minha cama.

O abri imediatamente. Era uma camisa de um linho muito branco. Puro. Era um presente de Shaka, pensei em retornar à morada do Virginiano, mas, nesse instante senti um cosmo agressivo adentrar o Santuário. Pensei que isso não deveria estar acontecendo, mas realmente estava. O Santuário era invadido.

Aqueles que invadiam o templo de Athena eram os finados Cavaleiros Dourados, que haviam caído no embate com os cavaleiros de Bronze.

As batalhas foram duras, Aldebaran e Dohko, já não podia mais sentir seus cosmos. Senti a troca de golpes entre Saga e Shaka, mesmo estando em moradas diferentes, era assustador o poder dos dois. E eu, imobilizado por Raimi, não pude deter os espectros, minha inutilidade levou-os a meu amado.

Foi então que a dura verdade se fez para mim. Shaka queria morrer. Em desespero eu corri para sua morada:

- Shaka, espere! Eu estou indo!- Pensei, como se isso fosse mudar sua idéia. Shaka era obstinado em demasia.

Quando cheguei lá já era tarde. Só pude sentir o Adeus silencioso do meu amor. Revoltado, me isolei em um canto, e ali eu vi, o presente que eu dera, desembrulhado e com um papel sobre ele, não resisti, quando acabei de ler estava em lágrimas.

_Mataram o meu amor. E eu fiquei novamente com os braços enfaixados, enquanto mãos eram sujas de sangue._

_

* * *

_

_Ps: "Aioria,_

_Desculpe-me por ter fingido meditar agora a pouco... Ah, os deuses sabem como eu preferiria não ter feito isso, mas não tinha outra alternativa._

_Eu sabia o que aconteceria hoje, sabia que era inevitável, sabia que se você ao menos imaginasse tentaria me impedir, sabia que você sofreria e sabia que era o meu destino, a razão pela qual eu me tornei o Cavaleiro de Virgem._

_Por isso, meu amado, tive de fugir de você da maneira mais sofrível possível... Fingir não estar próximo de você mesmo estando a menos de cinco metros._

_Eu te amo de uma maneira inimaginável, e agradeço aos deuses todos os dias por isso. Sei que ainda nos veremos e que não será em um momento fácil, mas tenho a certeza de que o quero a meu lado nesse instante._

_Desculpe-me por ter que deixa-lo justamente hoje... Um dia tão especial para nós. Queria ter tido mais tempo com você, mas agora já é tarde e meu destino já é cumprido. Só espero que você tenha gostado da camisa... Demorei a achá-la na cidade... Eu adorei a túnica que você me deu, mas infelizmente não a poderei usar._

_Nunca se esqueça do quanto eu te amo... E até breve Senhor de minh'alma._

_Sempre seu, Shaka."_

* * *

Fim? 

Shaka: (e-mail vide profile)

Fevereiro 2003

Tirem suas próprias conclusões...

Esse Fanfic me pertence, se quiserem divulga-lo em outros sites, por favor peçam-me que eu ajudarei o máximo que eu puder.

Os personagens pertencem ao titio Kuramada, portanto agradeçam-no por tê- los criado (mesmo ele desenhando mal pacas...XD)


End file.
